Ludwig von Koopa
Ludwig von Koopa (piirretyissä nimellä Kooky von Koopa) on vanhin Koopalingeistä ja on oletettu olevan kaikkien seitsemän Koopalingin johtaja. Hän esiintyi ensimmäistä kertaa pelissä Super Mario Bros. 3, jonka jälkeen hän on esiintynyt monissa muissakin peleisä, esim. Super Mario World, Yoshi's Safari ja Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Super Mario piirretyissä on nähty myös Baby Ludwig. Luonne Ludwig von Koopa on luonteeltaan yliolkainen ja röyhkeä. Hän on jo murrosiässä New Super Mario Bros. Wiissä, mutta häneltä löytyy tyynempääkin luonnetta: hän tykkää kuunnella klassista musiikkia. Ludwig myös rakastaa videopelien pelaamista sisarustensa kanssa. Hän on myös Koopalingeistä selvästikin älykkäin ja viisain, sillä tv-sarjoissa hän usein valmistaa isälleen hyödyllisiä esineitä. Ludwig on selvästi tietoinen viisaudestaan sillä hän kehuu itseään neroksi, jota ei saa häiritä tai hoputtaa. Vahvuudet Taidot Ludwig osaa hyppiä hyvin korkealle, ja on hyvä kiipeilijä. Kuten muutkin lajinsa edustajat, Ludwig osaa vetäytyä kilpensä sisään ja pyöriä ympäri, kuin hyrrä. Joissain peleissä hän osaa, myös syöstä tulta. Musiikki Hävittyään Mariolle pelissä Super Mario World Ludwig eristäytyy vuorille ja alkaa säveltää musiikkia (Koopa Symphonies). Hänen kuulonsa kuitenkin vaurioitui taistelussa eikä hän siksi kyennyt kuulemaan sävellyksiään. Kuulo palasi Ludwigin omien sanojen mukaan Nintendo Adventure Books-sarjakuvan tarinassa Pipe Down!. Keksinnöt Animaatiosarjoissa Ludwig tunnetaan lukuisista keksinnöistään, joista suurimpaa osaa hän käytti auttaessaan Bowseria tämän ilkeissä suunnitelmissa. Alla Ludwigin tärkeimpiä keksintöjä: * Tuomionlaiva * Tuomiontorpedo * Kilttimies myrkky * Massiivisuihku * Koopatukkija Ulkonäkö Videopelit Ludwigilla on pääsääntöisesti aina ollut sininen tukka, keltainen iho, sekä piikkinen kuori selässä. Hänellä on samanlainen hiustyyli, kuin ihanteellaan Ludwig van Beethovenilla. Ludwigin nykyisin sinisessä (aiemmin vihreässä) kuoressä on kuusi pikkiä. Vetäytyessään kilpensä sisään ja pyöriessään Marion ei pidä koskettaa Ludwigin piikkejä, sillä siitä aiheutuu vahinkoa. Grafikallisista rajoitteista johtuen, Ludwigin hiukset ovat valkoiset peleissä Super Mario Bros. 3 ja Super Mario World. Lisäksi hänen kuorensa on jälkimmäiseksi mainitussa keltainen. Animaatiosarjat The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3- ja Super Mario World-animaatiosarjoissa Ludwigilla ei ole varsinaista kampausta vaan hänen hiuksensa ovat alati takkuiset. Lisäksi sarjoissa hänellä on kilvessään vain yksi piikki. Hän on myös muihin Koopalingeihin nähden hieman pienempi, kuin peleissä. Ilmeisesti väritysvirheestä johtuen, Ludwigin kuono on Super Mario World-sarjan jaksossa The Wheel Thing tumman ruskea. Sarjoissa hänellä ei myöskään ole kulmakarvoja, kuten peleissä. Lisäksi hänen kielensä on kaksihaarainen. Historiaa Super Mario Bros. 3 Ensimmäinen peli, jossa Ludwig esiintyi oli Super Mario Bros. 3. Hän oli vastuksena Pipe Landissa. Ludwig von Koopa on siinä seitsemäs pomovastus, ja hänen airshipinsä oli vaikea. Pelissä hän oli sikäli vaikein vastus, sillä aina kun hän hyppää, hän maahan osuessaan täräyttää maata niin, ettei Mario kykyene liikkumaan. Super Mario World Ludwig esiintyi toista kertaa Super Mario World -pelissä. Hän on vastuksena neljännessä paikassa, Twin Bridgessä, Dinosaur Landissa. Ludwig on neljäs tornin pomovastus. Hänen linnassaan on paljon Ball 'n' Chaineja. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Ludwigin yksi peliesiintyminen on 2009 julkaistussa New Super Mario Bros. Wiissä. Ensimmäisen kerran Ludwig nähdään pelissä, kun Mario, Luigi ja muut ovat viettämässä Prinsessa Peacin syntymäpäivää ja Ludwig pomppaa muiden Koopalingien kanssa syntymäpäiväkakusta. Ludwig on seitsämännen maailman pomovastus. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Ludwig esiintyy muiden Koopalingien kanssa myös vuoden 2012 New Super Mario Bros. 2:ssa. Pelissä hän on viidennen maailman) pomovastus, joka on teemaltaan taivasmaailma, kuten New Super Mario Bros. Wii:n maailma 7:n. New Super Mario Bros. U Ludwig toimii tässäkin pelissä taivasmaailman pomovastuksena. Hän käyttää pelissä uutta taitoaan luoda itsestään klooneja. Mikäli Mario hyppää Ludwigin-kloonin päälle klooni haihtuu. Ludwigin kloonit ovat kuitenkin lyhytikäisiä, sillä ne katovat muutamassa sekunnissa ilmestymisestään. Silti ne voivat isäntänsä tavoin ampua tulta taikasauvallaan. Animaatiosarjoissa DIC Entertainment valmisti kolme animaatiosarjaa, joista kahdessa Ludwig esiintyi: (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 ja Super Mario World), joissa hänet tunnettiin nimellä Kooky Von Koopa. Kookyn tärkein rooli sarjoissa oli valmistaa erillaisia "tuomionaseita" Bowserille. Galleria SMB3 LudwigVonKoopa.jpg|Ludwig Super Mario Bros. 3 pelin skenaariossa LudwigKoopa2 SMB3.png|Ludwig Super Mario World pelin skenaariossa Battle2.png|Ludwig Super Mario World pelin skenaariossa SMB3 Ludwig.png|Ludwig Super Mario Bros. 3 pelissä SMW LudwigBattle.PNG|Ludwig Super Mario World pelissä LudwigKoopa Taistelu M&LSS.png|Ludwig Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga pelissä SPP_Beta_-_Ludwig_Animation.gif|Super Princess Peach pelin käyttämätön sprite KookyVonKoopa.jpg|Ludwig The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 animaatiosarjassa UglyKookyinhisStuuuupidmaskFakeMarioShowWorld.jpg|Ludwig Super Mario World animaatiosarjassa MK8 Ludwig.png|Ludwig Mario Kart 8 Ludwig Von Koopa MK8.PNG|Ludwig Mario Kart 8 Lainauksia *"I am a genius! My Koopa Klogger is sheer brilliant! Those pain-in-the-drain plumbers won't spoil our evil fun this time!" - 7 Continents for 7 Koopas *"Calm down, King Dad! Your cold Koopa blood is getting overheated!" - True Colors *"Oh brother,it looks like the nice guy posion is wearing off." - Princess Toadstool for President *"This is a fun game called "STUFF YOUR FURNITURE DOWN THE DRAIN"" - Toddler Terrors of Time Travel Edellä mainitut suomenkielisissä dubbauksissa: *"Minä olen nero! Koopatukkijani on nerokas! Ne ärsyttävät putkimiehet eivät pilaa sunnitelmiamme!" - (vuoden 2013 dubbauksesta) *"Rauhoitu, isä kuningas! Olet vain väsynyt ja silloin kaikki asiat tuntuvat vaikelta" - (90-luvun dubbauksesta) *"Voi ei, kilttimiesmyrkyn vaikutus lakkaa nyt" - (90-luvun dubbauksesta) *"Nyt on vuorossa seuraleikki "TUNGE HUONEKALUSI VIEMÄRISTÄ ALAS"" - (90-luvun dubbauksesta) Lähteet en:Ludwig von Koopa de:Ludwig von Koopa pl:Ludwig es:Ludwig von Koopa fr:Ludwig von Koopa it:Ludwig von Koopa ja:ルドウィッグ nl:Ludwig von Koopa pt-br:Ludwig von Koopa da:Ludwig von Koopa Luokka:Supersmashflash Luokka:Viholliset Luokka:Pomot Luokka:Kuninkaalliset Luokka:Super Mario Bros. 3 Luokka:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Luokka:Bowserin lapset Luokka:Koopat Luokka:Super Mario World Luokka:Roistot Luokka:Super Mario World (TV - sarja) Luokka:The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Luokka:Bowserit Luokka:Koopa Troop Luokka:Koopa perhe Luokka:Keksijät ja tiedemiehet Luokka:Bowserin sukulaiset Luokka:Mario Kart-pelisarjan pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Mario Kart 8 Luokka:Fire Creatures